Vegeta Fever
by Xtreme-T-Bagger
Summary: bung bung bam baby vegeta bangs all and gets away. goku gets a wedgie and chi chi dies. bung bung 18 dumps krillin and goten runs away.vegeta rapes videl and videl is gettin married with gohan.bung bung pimp pimp pimp!must read.. review ..must see!
1. Chapter 1

**Vegeta fever.**

**M FOR MATURE.**

**MATURE VIEWERS **

**ONLY.**

**IF YOU ARE NOT THE AGE OF 18+ OR LEGAL AGE FOR THIS PLEASE LEAVE RIGHT WAY!**

**Chapter one Vegeta Fever**

**This is about Vedel and Vegeta.**

**Vedel is engaged with Gohan and Gohan loves Vedel.**

**Vegeta takes Vedel from Gohan and how will Gohan react!?**

**Review please! VegetaxVedel **

**It was a beautiful sunny afternoon when mean old Vegeta came and pimped on Chi Chi.**

**Chi Chi was all over Vegeta and Vegeta told her to leave Goku.**

**Chi Chi left Goku and Vegeta told her it wasn't working out.**

**Chi Chi now had nothing to live for so she suicides**

**Goku was very lonely and lived because of his two son Gohan and Goten. Goten got a (cyber)girlfriend in U.S.A and left Goku, Goku tried many times to kill Vegeta for ruining his love life. Goku wished Shenron to revive Chi Chi then kill Vegeta.**

**Shenron revived Chi Chi and Chi Chi ran crying to Vegeta trying to kiss him.(2 wish in my version)**

**Goku saw this and told Shenron to kill Chi Chi.**

**Goku thought about what he said and said "What the fuck did I do that for"!. Vegeta laughed at his mistake and gave him a wedgie.**

**Goku cried and ran home, Gohan told his dad and the Z team that he was going to get married to Vedel.**

**Gohan was so happy that he forgot about his crying father and dead mather and his lost brother. The Z team congratulated him on his success.**

**Yamcha got jealous and told him "Man! I wish I get married or even get laid!!**

**Because of that asshole Vegeta I'm gay with Tien! I DON'T WANT TO BE GAY!!!"**

**Tien heard this and told him "I thought we had something!**

**I gave up my pimping skills with fat old ladies for you!**

**Be happy you asshole" yelled Tien to Yamcha**

**Yamcha told Tien he was sorry for yelling at him the truth.**

**Tien and Yamchu made up and had man sex front of the Z team.**

**18 remembered the day where she had to break up with Krillin, **

**It was when 18 was desperate for money so Vegeta told her to break up with Krillin front of the Z team!**

**18 thought it was now or never so she told Krillin, "Krillin, I'm breaking up with you.**

**Its not me its you, you just can't give me what I want. I need another man.**

**Krillin didn't believe what she said and cried screaming "WHO IS IT!! IS IT GOKU??"**

**18 replied "ill tell you who it really is in 10 minutes".**

**18 talked to Vegeta and told him if she should reply yes.**

**Vegeta told her to tell him yes in front of Goku.**

**------------------ BACK TO THE Z TEAM --------------------------**

**Gohan: well that was really random and confusing.**

**Krillin: FUCK YOU GOHAN, ITS ALL UR DADS FAULT! IF SHE LOVES HIM IM GONNA RIP OUT HIS BALLS AND MAKE YOU EAT IT IN FRONT OF HIM AND MAKE HIM FEEL ASHAMED OF HOW YOU TURNED OUT TO BE BITCH! **

**Gohan: Fuck you im right front of you idiot.**

**Krillin: Sorry, its just shes hot and I didn't even get laid with her.**

**Gohan: THAT'S GOOD THEN!! SHES A VIRGIN AND SHE WILL BECOME MY NEW MOTHER!! SWEET AND SHES HOT!**

**Krillin: Man, its always about you isn't it?? Well I got problems myself you ass.**

**Gohan: Krillin, don't feel bad that your still and virgin and your at your 30s.**

**You had your chance and you blew it. NOW ITS MY DADS TURN!!**

**Krillin: I hate you.**

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Please review. Also I do NOT own dragon ball z or any dragon ball z characters.**

**If you enjoyed this fan fiction please spread the word about this fan fiction!**

**Also review and I don't own any dragon ball z or any dragon ball z characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vegeta Fever**

**Chapter 2**

**18 felt bad of betraying his love one for money.**

**18 returned to the Z team and saw Tien and Yamcha making out.**

**It disgusted her how they made out, Krillin questioned her "well?"**

**Is it because of Goku your leaving me??**

**18 replied "Yes, I love Goku and his muscular body! Its something you can't have and also your to short you make me sick you little midget".**

**Krillin: ..I knew that asshole Goku had something to do with this!**

**He always does! When I get my hands on that fucker I'm gonna cut his balls off! It's a good thing his nice so he won't know what got him!**

**Gohan: WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM WITH MY DAD?? HIS LONELY BECAUSE MY MOM DIED SO JUST GIVE HIM A BREAK!!!**

**Krillin: Fuck you Gohan, you will never know how it feels to be me.**

**I want to be just like Vegeta because he gets all the girls with his tough attitude.**

**18: Vegeta where are you??**

**VEGETA WITH VIDEL**

**Vegeta: So babe , you free tonight??**

**Videl: Stop it mr, im engaged with someone!**

**Vegeta: Playing tough to get huh? I like that.**

**Videl: Sir do you know anyone named Son Gohan?**

**Vegeta thoughts: So shes Gohan's bitch huh??**

**This is gonna be fun.**

**Vegeta: Oh! You mean him? His like a master pimp! He gets all the girls and sells them after there married.**

**Videl: SO! GOHANS THAT KIND OF GUY!!!**

**That bastard! I hate him! TELL HIM WERE OVER!!**

**Vegeta: Before you go, you want my number???**

**Videl: NO! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING FROM YOU!!**

**Vegeta: ill give you 5 condom caps made out of nice rubber we can use later on.**

**Videl: WHAT A DEAL!!**

**Vegeta: okay my number is 583-471-xxxx**

**Videl: Okay ill call you tonight!**

**Vegeta: hehehe im gonna rape you nicely bitch and make you mine.**

**Videl: What the fuck did you just say??**

**Vegeta: I said im gonna rape you.**

**Videl: That's what I thought.**

**Vegeta: Kiss me good bye babe!**

**Videl: FINE ONLY ONE KISS!**

**Vegeta grabbed Videl and gave her a French kiss for 3 minute nonstop.**

**Gohan: Im gonna go find my fiancé guys! Okay??**

**18: what ever.**

**Krillin: Yeah you better fuck off like your dad should fuck off my bitch!**

**GOHAN FLYS AND TO SEE VEGETA MAKING OUT WITH VIDEL.**

**TUNE IN NEXT TIME IN DRAGON BALL Z**

**Vegeta Fever**

**--------------CHAPTER OVER-----------------------**

**How will Gohan react to this?? Also what would Krillin do about Goku and will Goten ever come back???**


End file.
